Here with me
by Pau Ruby Malfoy
Summary: "Tengo ganas de soñar despierto, reemplazar mi soledad por tu silencio." /Serie de escenas entre George W & Angelina J.
1. Promesa

Creo que no hace falta recordar que todos los personajes son propiedad de JK. y que yo los uso solo un ratito.

Les cuento que, hace varios días que estoy durmiendome pensando en esta pareja, no sé porque, pero, comencé a sentir la necesidad de escribir algo sobre ellos.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>Juramento:<strong>

Los meses habían pasado con tortuosa lentitud, cada día parecía un año, y cada mes... un milenio.

Parecía que, ya había pasado mucho tiempo, pero no… no era así, sólo habían pasado cuatro meses desde la Segunda Guerra. Cuatro meses de esa Batalla que había dejado destrozadas a tantas familias, a tantas personas, incluyéndola, obviamente, a ella.

Angelina se sentía devastada, se sentía impotente ante tanto dolor, no podía hacer nada para superarlo, y eso era sólo el comienzo. Encontrarse con la gente que había vivido esa experiencia con ella la hacía sentir peor, la hacía recordar a TODAS las personas que habían muerto… sobre todo, le hacía recordar a Fred.

No es que comparara su dolor con el de su familia, pero, ella siempre había sido muy cercana a él, se podría decir que sentía cosas por él que, jamás había sentido por nadie en el mundo, pero… esa maldita guerra se lo había llevado y la había dejado con la duda, duda sobre lo que sentían ambos, jamás pensó que eso iba a pasar, por eso había pospuesto la conversación, el mayor tiempo posible.

Haberse encontrado con Lee esa mañana le había hecho darse cuenta que, también había personas que lo recordaban, lo extrañaban y necesitaban, mucho más que ella, y una de esas personas era George.

Ella quería hablarle, no le gustaba lo que Lee le había dicho, George estaba mal, había cerrado la tienda y casi no hablaba con nadie, y cuando lo hacía sólo se limitaba a aceptar las cosas que los demás le decían, sin hacer mucho caso o, escuchar absolutamente nada de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.

Caminó por el Callejón Diagon, conocía a la perfección el camino hacia Sortilegios Weasley, recordaba detestar ese lugar, había demasiado ruido para ella, pero… también recordaba las caras de felicidad de esos gemelos al entrar, nunca habían estado tan contentos.

Decidió no detenerse en ningún lugar, no quería arrepentirse de lo que iba a hacer.

Al llegar leyó el letrero de la puerta:

"CERRADO PERMANENTEMENTE. NO INSISTA."

Se mordió el labio, - siempre hacía eso cuando se ponía nerviosa. – y respiró profundo, iba a ser difícil, lo sabía, pero necesitaba saber que al menos, había intentado ayudar a George en algo, no quería quedarse con el vacío de no haber hecho nada al respecto.

Toco la puerta….

Nada.

Toco nuevamente, pero esta vez con más fuerza.

Siguió sin contestan nadie.

Tienes que estar aquí. – se dijo a sí misma. – Y vas a abrirme.

Golpeó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas por tercera vez. En el momento una voz gruesa y furiosa gritó desde adentro mientras parecía acercarse.

¿QUÉ PARTE DE NO INSISTAN NO SE ETIEN…? – al verla esperando afuera pareció paralizarse, se quedó con la boca abierta y a mitad de la palabra.

¿Vas a dejarme pasar George? Hace mucho frío aquí afuera. – dijo tratando de sonreír, pero no pudo, al verlo, inevitablemente, se le vino a la mente la imagen de Fred y eso le produjo una puntada en el estómago.

El joven se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, haciendo, al mismo tiempo, un movimiento con la mano, invitándola a pasar.

Gracias. – dijo al entrar, el lugar estaba aún más congelado que la calle, pero no quiso decir nada.

¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó el pelirrojo de forma abrupta.

Quería verte. – mintió.

Tu y yo sabemos que eso es mentira. ¿Qué haces aquí? – volvió a preguntar.

George… quería verte, es verdad, quería hablar contigo, creo que tenemos muchas cosas que podemos hablar… - hizo un silencio, dudando si seguir hablando. – necesitas hablar con alguien.

George la miró con muy mala cara, nunca lo había visto enojado y eso la asustaba un poco.

Necesitas hablar. – continuó.

¿Quién dice que necesito hablar? ¿Quién dice que QUIERO hablar? No quiero que nadie sienta pena por mí, o que se preocupe por mí, asique, si era a eso que venías… puedes irte en este mismo momento.

Ella sabía que él necesitaba ser escuchado, pero… no iba a dejar que lo ayudaran tan fácilmente.

No me iré. – dijo firme.

Entonces quédate, pero yo me voy a arriba, estoy bien como estoy… solo. – dijo esta última palabra con voz muy gruesa y con una gran angustia.

¡No estás solo! – dijo sin poder evitarlo. - ¡No estás solo George! Tienes familia, amigos que se preocupan por ti y quieren que mejores, que hables, que insultes, que grites, que quieren que reacciones. – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver como él se mantenía en la misma posición cuando ella estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar con todas sus fuerzas.

Tal vez no quiera reaccionar. – dijo, parecía un poco más tranquilo.

Sólo te harás mal, caerás cada vez más profundo y no lograrás salir, necesitas hablar con alguien, y… yo estoy aquí para ello.

Sólo estás aquí porque crees que tienes que hacer algo, porque no puedes superar el hecho de que Fred este muerto y quieres que siga vivo, quieres que yo sea él, pero… ¿Sabes qué? ¡NO SOY FRED! Y nunca lo seré. ¿De acuerdo? Él siempre fue más valiente, más inteligente, más capaz que yo. Él estaría bien ahora, no estaría hecho un trapo como yo. ¿Por qué? Porque yo no soy nada sin mi hermano, esa es la verdad. – bajó la vista, sus ojos estaban completamente rojos y una pequeña y casi imperceptible lágrima rodó sobre su rostro. – Hubiera sido mejor si yo moría. – agregó casi sin voz.

No digas eso. – Angelina se acercó a él y puso su mano sobre su rostro. – No vuelvas a decir eso, ni a pensarlo. Nada de eso, nunca más. – dijo un poco enternecida. – Fred estaría tan mal como tú, ustedes eran parte del otro y él estaría tan mal ahora como lo estás tú, todos estarían tratando de ayudarlo, como están intentándolo contigo, me incluyo, yo estaría con él, de igual forma de la que estoy aquí… sólo que eres tan terco que no quieres ver nada, que no quieres aceptar la ayuda de la gente que está cerca de ti, de esa gente a la que le importas y que quiere verte sonreír y bromear de nuevo.

No creo que vuelva a hacer una broma en mi vida. – explicó bastante serio. – No tiene ya ningún sentido.

Tal vez no ahora George. – dijo Angelina aún sosteniendo el rostro del joven. – Tal vez tampoco mañana, pero, pero si volverás a reír en algún momento, y lo harás porque eres fuerte, porque eres increíblemente fuerte y porque tienes personas a tu lado que te aman tal y cómo eres, no, por lo mucho que te pareces a otra… - la voz se le cortó y no pudo seguir hablando, las lágrimas cayeron, pero esta vez a través de las mejillas de la chica.

El pelirrojo la miró por un instante y luego intentó secar las lágrimas de Angelina con el dorso de su mano.

No me gusta que la gente llore. – dijo sinceramente el joven. – Siento haberte hecho sentir mal. – agregó. – Sé que… sé que tú también has sufrido mucho con todo esto.

Angelina levantó la vista y lo miró directo a los ojos.

Fred estaba loco por ti. – explicó. – Completamente loco, te adoraba y sé que tu sentías lo mismo por él y… ahora jamás sabrás como pudo haber resultado todo.

Se quedaron en silencio, George esperando una respuesta y ella… tratando de procesar lo que acababa de escuchar.

Si. – dijo con voz monocorde la mujer. – Jamás lo sabré. – agregó.

Lo siento. – dijo el pelirrojo.

No lo sientas, ya… ya no se puede volver a atrás y… por mucho que ambos lo deseemos, no vamos a conseguirlo. – se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero intentó continuar igual, ella había ido a ayudar a George, no al revés. – Creo que debemos intentar continuar con nuestras vidas, nunca vamos a olvidarlo, pero… no podemos vivir de un recuerdo… él nos odiaría si supiera eso.

George asintió lentamente.

Creo que tienes razón, no le gustaría para nada eso.

Volvieron a mirarse fijo, y se quedaron así durante unos segundos, Angelina se comenzaba a poner incómoda, los ojos de George parecían poder leer su mente.

Quiero proponerte algo – dijo rompiendo el silencio e intentando salir de la incomodidad que la estaba aprisionando. -, un juramento.

El chico la miró extrañado y luego habló: - ¿Juramento? ¿De qué hablas?

Te juro que, podrás contar conmigo siempre, sin importar el día, hora o momento, cuando sea que sientas que vas a caer, yo estaré ahí para ayudarte a seguir. ¿Te parece? – preguntó.

Si, - dijo y esbozo una leve, demasiado leve mueca, parecida a una sonrisa. – sólo si ese juramento me incluye, sólo si me dejas jurarte exactamente lo mismo.

Angelina respiró muy profundo, se mordió el labio y luego respondió: - Claro, que así sea, siempre vamos a poder contar el uno con el otro.

Es una promesa. – terminó George.

Es una promesa. – dijo Angelina.

La chica lo abrazó sin siquiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, tenía la absoluta necesidad de estar cerca de él, de que comprendiera que, nunca iba a incumplir su juramento, que siempre estaría a su lado, y… al mismo tiempo, de hacerle sentir que, ella también realmente necesitaba que él esté cerca, que la ayude.

Ambos NECESITABAN de esa promesa.


	2. Regalo

Espero que les guste.

Saludos

**_Pau Ruby Malfoy_**

* * *

><p><strong>Regalo:<strong>

Cuando se despertó, supo que ese iba a ser un día demasiado difícil para ella – en realidad para todos. -, se despertó sabiendo que iba a tener que reunir todas sus fuerzas para no derrumbarse, había estado esperando – o mejor dicho, deseando que tardara lo más posible. – ese día, pero, inexorablemente… había llegado y había que enfrentarlo.

Después de almorzar un poco, realmente no tenía hambre pero se obligó a comer, se dirigió a La Madriguera.

Por un momento pensó en no aparecer por esa casa, pero, tenía que ir, George la había invitado personalmente y no iba a dejarlo solo, de acuerdo, no estaría solo, pero… para algo habían hecho ese juramente hacía meses atrás - a decir verdad, casi un año atrás. -, para que, cuando llegara este día, puedan estar uno cerca del otro, ayudándose, apoyándose en todo lo que les pasara, no iba a incumplir ese juramente en ese momento.

Comenzó a caminar, acercándose a la casa, decidida, pero, al mismo tiempo expectante de lo que iba a suceder allí.

En cuanto Molly Weasley la vio comenzó a saludarla enérgicamente y, cuando ya estaba cerca la abrazó con mucha fuerza, como si supiera que ella no estaba completamente bien.

- ¡Querida, gracias por venir! – le dijo. – Te estábamos esperando. Pasa, pasa.

- Gracias. – respondió tranquilamente.

Los ojos de la mujer se pusieron completamente rojos, pero… no lloro y fue allí que recordó la gran fuerza de esa madre y lo mucho que la admiraba.

- Entra, están todos en la sala, te estábamos esperando. – dijo.

Angelina entró con un poco de miedo, no sabía cómo iban a encontrarse todos los miembros de la familia, ni cómo iban a reaccionar al verla.

Como lo esperaba… todos se dieron vuelta, pero… no vio caras largas, ni tampoco sintió que, realmente, no tenía nada que hacer ahí, y menos en un momento tan difícil para la familia, todo lo contrario… le sonrieron y la saludaron muy cordialmente.

- Gracias por venir. – le dijo amablemente la menor de los Weasley mientras la saludaba.

Ella no supo que responder: ¿_"Un placer"; "De nada"; "No me lo hubiera perdido"? _todo le parecía que iba a sonar bastante ofensivo considerando la situación que se estaba viviendo, asique… se limitó a sonreír de la forma más sincera posible.

Luego, vino Fleur se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

- Angelina, que bueno_ vegte_._ Geoge_ está _aggiba_ con William. Te acompaño. – dijo, y la invitó a seguirla.

- Claro. – respondió y le sonrió a todos los presentes, que se quedaban en la sala.

No había tenido la posibilidad de saludarlos a todos, pero, parecía que no se habían molestado por ello.

Subieron las escaleras, y se dirigieron a una de las habitaciones, ella sabía cual era, al entrar, Angelina sintió que un clima de angustia y nostalgia la envolvía completamente, sin entender muy bien porque.

Sentado, en una de las camas, estaba George, mirando un… ¿Libro?. Y, sentado en la cama de enfrente, estaba Bill, mirándolo.

- ¿Chicos? – dijo Fleur rompiendo el silencio.

Bill se movió, la miró y esbozó una media sonrisa, George, ni siquiera reaccionó.

- Georgie, Angelina está aquí. – dijo el mayor con voz suave, como si hablara con un niño pequeño. – Vino a verte. – continuó.

George… no se movió, eso la estaba asustando, asique decidió acercarse a dónde estaban y se sentó al lado de él. Bill, por su parte, le sonrió a ambos y se fu hacia donde estaba su esposa.

La chica pudo oír mientras se alejaban, como ella lo retaba:

- ¿_Pog_ qué lo dejas_ veg_ eso? Le hace mal, lo sabes. – le reprochaba. – No debes _dejaglo veglo_, sólo haces que se ponga _peog _y es lo que menos_ quegemos. – _parecía enojada, y, de seguro que lo estaba porque su voz sonaba más fuerte que de costumbre.

- No voy a obligarlo a hacer nada ¿De acuerdo? Él quiso ver ese álbum y no voy a negárselo. Ya bastante tiene con todo por lo que le pasa día a día, como para que yo le diga que no puede ver unas fotos de su hermano. – se defendía Bill que parecía estar más relajado que su esposa.

Angelina y George se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, la mujer no sabía cómo hacer para romperlo sin provocarle un ataque de ira o angustia, quería ser lo más directa posible, pero, al mismo tiempo, dulce, no quería hacerlo enojar, pero tampoco quería hacerlo sentir mal.

- ¿George? – dijo en voz baja. El joven seguía en la misma posición, no se movía para nada, parecía estar petrificado, eso no era bueno. – George. – dijo con más fuerza.

Al ver que él no reaccionaba, Angelina se levantó un poco nerviosa, se sentó al lado del joven y miró lo que este tenía en las manos. Era un álbum, efectivamente, como había escuchado, la única foto que se veía en la página era una de los gemelos, deberían tener unos once años, estaban saludando y sonriéndole a la cámara felizmente, como siempre lo habían hecho.

- Había olvidado completamente esta foto. – dijo George con voz pastosa, pero sin quitar los ojos de la foto. – No la recordaba para nada. Es genial ¿Verdad?

- Es hermosa. – dijo sinceramente.

El chico asintió y luego continuó: - ¿Nos veíamos felices verdad? En esta foto teníamos once años, fue el día en que nos llegaron nuestras cartas de Hogwarts, mamá estaba muy orgullosa de nosotros… teníamos muchas cosas planeadas, tantas travesuras y bromas. – dijo. – Siempre tuvimos muchas cosas planeadas, planificamos demasiadas cosas, y… ahora no vamos a poder cumplirlas. – agregó con voz amarga. Angelina puso su mano sobre el hombro de George y lo apretó un poco, en muestra de que ella estaba ahí y que lo comprendía. - Es el primer estúpido cumpleaños que paso sin Fred, el primero de muchos malditos cumpleaños que voy a pasar sin él.

- George, no digas eso. – respondió la chica.

- No voy a poder hacer nada de lo que pensaba hacer junto con mí hermano, Angelina, no voy a poder. ¿Cómo quieres que no diga eso? Ya no voy a poder hacer nada. – preguntó enojado. Tomó el rostro del joven con su mano y lo obligó a mirarla.

- Ya no quiero que sigas pensando y diciendo esas cosas ¿De acuerdo? Sé que te duele, créeme que lo sé, que te entiendo y que puedo ponerme en tu lugar, te sientes mal, sientes que ese agujero que tienes en el medio del corazón no va a sanar nunca, que por el contrario, sólo empeorará, pero va a sanar… lo hará, suena a frase vacía y sin sentido en este momento, pero es la verdad. Es cierto que nunca vas a olvidar a tu hermano, no lo permitirías, nadie lo haría, pero volverás a ser feliz, a reír… te lo juro George, te lo juro.

- Lo veo difícil. – confesó.

- Si. Si, será difícil, no voy a negártelo, pero lo lograrás, lo sé, yo te ayudaré y tu familia también lo hará. – respondió tratando de parecer tranquila, porque, a pesar de que decía todas esas cosas, ella no las sentía mucho que digamos, no le resultaba fácil convencer al joven con palabras que ni ella creía por ahora.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, mirándose fijo.

- Gracias – dijo George rompiendo el silencio. -, y también, gracias por haber venido y… estar aquí siempre.

- De nada y… me encanta estar aquí. – respondió un poco incómoda. - ¿Puedo decirte algo? – preguntó.

- Lo que quieras.

- ¿Prometes no enojarte o ponerte mal?

- Lo prometo. – respondió el joven esbozando una media sonrisa sincera.

- Feliz Cumpleaños.

George miró hacia abajo, hacia donde estaba la foto y luego volvió a mirarla a ella: - Muchas gracias Angie.

¿_Angie_? Era la primera vez que él le decía así, y, extrañamente, le pareció que sonaba muy bien cuando la llamaba de esa forma.

- De nada. – respondió ella con el eco de ese "_Angie_" en su memoria. – Te traje un regalo.

- No deberías haberme compra…

- Yo quise ¿De acuerdo? Es tu cumpleaños y quise comprarte algo. – dijo la joven interrumpiéndolo. – Toma. – le dio la caja que contenía el regalo y George lo abrió, era un álbum de fotos, nuevo.

El joven la miró un poco extrañado, al ver que no había comprendido el significado de su regalo, Angelina decidió explicárselo.

– Esto se relaciona con lo que te dije hace unos instantes, de hecho, tenía un discurso preparado para este momento y todo eso, pero ya no tiene sentido, porque tuvimos la conversación anticipadamente. – George volvió a esbozar una media sonrisa. - Sé que vas a volver a ser feliz y vas a crear nuevos recuerdos con la gente que amas y… vas a necesitar tener un lugar donde exponerlos. Es bueno tener recuerdos ¿Sabes? Lo malo es no crear nuevos.

- Gracias, enserio. – respondió, no sabía se le estaba pareciendo, pero, de cierto modo creyó ver a George con los ojos rojos, a punto de estallar en lágrimas. – Yo… - hizo un silencio dramático. -, yo también te compré algo.

- ¿A mí? – preguntó Angelina un poco confundida.

- Si, a ti. – volvió a hacer una pausa. - Es que… lo vi hace un tiempo en una tienda y… pensé que sería perfecto para ti.

Angelina sonrió, nunca se habría imaginado tal gesto de George. Cuando él le dio su regalo, sus manos se rozaron y un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda, al abrir la pequeña caja, se quedó sin aliento.

- Es… es hermoso, gracias. – casi no podía respirar, era un colgante, un corazón.

- El vendedor dijo que cambiaba de color, según tu estado de ánimo o algo así, me parece algo muy _muggle_ si me preguntas, pero... me gsuto. – comentó. – Me dijo que se iba a poner rojo si estabas enojada, azul si estabas triste, amarillo si estabas contenta y así. – agregó.

- Es perfecto. – respondió y se puso el collar, luego lo abrazó en agradecimiento, podía escuchar el sonido de su corazón, eran latidos tranquilos, nada comparados con los de ella, que estaban completamente acelerados.

Cuando lo soltó miró hacia abajo, por alguna extraña razón estaba avergonzada.

- Sería mejor que fuéramos abajo ¿No crees? Deben estar esperando. – dijo el joven.

Angelina asintió y juntos se levantaron y fueron hacia abajo.

Durante toda la tarde se preguntó de que color se pondría cuando estuviera nerviosa y al mismo tiempo feliz… no se lo había dicho.


	3. Golpe de realidad

**3º capítulo, los ubico en el tiempo, maso cuando pasó un año y medio de la Batalla ¿Si?**

**Besos**

**Pau Ruby Malfoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Golpe de realidad:<strong>

Estaban en el medio de Hogsmade casi gritando, parecían una pareja discutiendo, la gente los miraba cuando pasaban a su lado como si fueran un espectáculo callejero o algo parecido, pero, por extraño que pareciera, a ellos no les interesaba en lo más mínimo, solo importaba lo que cada uno estaba diciendo en ese momento, el resto, había quedado en otro plano, más apartado, completamente alejado de ellos dos.

- ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero! – parecía una niña encaprichada. - No quiero George, es mi última palabra, no voy a ir allí y punto. – dijo un poco enojada y cortante ante la insistencia del joven, que ya estaba comenzando a cansarla. La había llevado a ese lugar engañada y eso la era lo que más la hacía enojarse.

- ¡Vamos! Necesito que vayas, quiero ir, pero no podré solo, no lo soportaría. – respondió con cara de perro mojado.

- No me obligues. – dijo, ahora suplicante.

- No te obligo, solo digo que AMBOS necesitamos esto. Créeme, nunca pensé que sería el primero en proponer esto, pero, realmente quiero ir Angelina, por favor, no quiero ir solo. – seguía con esa mirada que la estaba comenzando a convencer, y eso no le gustaba para nada.

Angelina se mordió el labio nerviosa, no quería ir a ese lugar, desde lo profundo de su corazón, NO quería ir, pero, George, la estaba comenzando a convencer de todo lo contrario, tenía un poder bastante extraño sobre ella y eso, no era bueno, al menos no sentía que fuera bueno para su salud mental ni emocional.

- No quiero ir, es mi última palabra, ya lo dije y no voy a retractarme. – sabía que debía ser firme, sino, iba a perder el control por completo. - ¿Podemos ir a otro lado? No lo sé, cualquier lado sería mejor. Sería genial si hiciéramos lo que me dijiste que haríamos. – dijo un poco herida. – Sinceramente no entiendo porque me mentiste.

- De acuerdo. – dijo de mala gana el pelirrojo, aunque, no estaba enojado. – Sólo creí que ya era hora de que recibiéramos ese último golpe de la realidad, pero… sino puedes ir, te entiendo. – explicó.

¿Era su impresión o acaso la estaba tratando de cobarde? Si, le estaba diciendo que era una tonta cobarde. Ella no lo era… ella nunca huía de nada, y a muy pocas cosas le tenía miedo, solo le parecía que estaba bien, por ahora, evitar esa situación, no le parecía el momento adecuado.

- Para que sepas yo no soy ninguna cobarde George Weasley. – dijo enojada.

- Nunca dije eso. – respondió el joven un poco confundido.

- Parecía como si lo estuvieras diciendo. – respondió altaneramente.

- Nunca dije que fueras cobarde. Ni siquiera se me cruzó eso por la cabeza. ¿De acuerdo? – ahora él estaba enojándose. – Sólo te estoy pidiendo que me acompañes, ¿Tan difícil de entender es? Pero si te molesta tanto… no importa, iré solo. – dijo y al momento se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

Angelina rodeó los ojos, podía ser muy terco cuando se lo proponía, era casi insoportable cuando estaba en ese estado, pero… al mismo tiempo, por alguna extraña razón, lo entendía y no le molestaba tanto como debía.

- ¡Espera! - grito. – Por favor espera. – se acercó a él, que se había detenido en el momento. – Yo… no quiero que te sientas peor, has mejorado mucho, no quiero que te derrumbes nuevamente, no quiero ser la responsable de eso. – dijo.

George se dio vuelta y la miró a los ojos, por un segundo, el piso pareció desaparecer, pero, luego, todo volvió a la normalidad, nuevamente, la realidad la golpeó en la cara.

- Nadie te está obligando a venir conmigo, – dijo de forma suave. – pero, yo quiero ir, y voy a ir, no me importa que vaya solo, NECESITO – dijo subrayando la última palabra. – ir.

- No quiero que vayas solo – respondió convencida. -, pero tampoco quiero ir. – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas e hizo un esfuerzo sobre-humano para no ponerse a llorar en ese mismo instante. – Pero sé, que va a ser muy difícil si vamos por separado, lo mejor sería ir juntos. – admitió.

El joven esbozo una media sonrisa: - ¿Entonces vendrás? – preguntó como un niño al que le prometen un juguete nuevo.

- Si, iré. – dijo en voz baja, no muy convencida.

- Eres genial.

La chica se ruborizo, pero ocultó su rostro detrás de su cabello.

Al momento ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el mismo lado, Angelina no estaba para nada segura de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero le creía al joven cuando le decía que necesitaban ir.

El camino pareció bastante corto, no sabía si era porque había estado absorta en sus pensamientos, o porque habían caminado demasiado rápido.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de Hogwarts se detuvieron en seco, ella paró porque George se habían quedado como paralizado, lo miró de reojo, estaba pálido, realmente daba miedo, parecía que iba a darle algo en cualquier minuto.

Antes de que pudiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo tomó la mano del joven, quería demostrarle que estaba allí y que no iba a dejarlo… él, en vez de soltarse, como pensó que iba a hacer, sujetó con más fuerza la mano de la chica.

Caminaron con paso pesado hasta uno de los patios y allí encontraron el monumento, se había creado tan solo 2 meses después de la Batalla, era en honor a ellos, a todos los que habían luchado y muerto en ese lugar… se había decidido que iban a ser enterrados allí, en el lugar en el que dieron su último aliento, en el lugar en el que pelearon, que defendieron, mirando hacia ese futuro por el cual dejaron todo.

Al recordar eso una punzada de profundo dolor recorrió su cuerpo, trato de evitarlo, pero no pudo y eso se convirtió en un escalofrío que recorrió toda su espalda para llegar, luego, a los brazos y a sus manos. Un instante después George la miró de reojo, había sentido lo que le estaba pasando, pero, parecía como si no pudiese hablar, de hecho, realmente ninguno de los dos podía hacerlo.

Recorrieron el pasillo creado para eso, para poder pasar entre las tumbas de los caídos, para poder leer sus nombres, algunos le resultaban dolorosamente conocidos, algunos no, pero, por eso no dejo de pensar que, cada uno de ellos tenía una familia o al menos, unan persona, que los quería, los lloraba y los extrañaba todos los días. Pasaron por varias de ellas y… en un segundo, que pareció como si hubiera recibido un golpe en la cabeza, vio el nombre que "estaban buscando"… su mundo se vino abajo en cuestión de segundos, fue allí, cuando varias cosas sucedieron al mismo momento y, cada una peor y más dolorosa que la otra. Recordó todo lo que había sucedido durante la guerra, recordó a Fred sonriendo y luego lo vio ahí, muerto delante de sus ojos, volvió a sentir la impotencia y la ira, al mismo tiempo, sintió como su mano era tirada hacia abajo con una gran violencia, George se había sentado, más bien, había caído de rodillas, al menos era lo que ella pensó… se sentó a su lado y apretó la mano del joven.

Angelina lo miraba y no sabía que demonios decir, esto era terrible, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo iban a salir de allí o cómo iban a volver a sus casas y seguir viviendo.

- ¿Qué hago? – preguntó George de improvisto y con voz de ultratumba, una voz que la conmovió demasiado.

- Has lo que tu corazón te diga que debes hacer. – dijo con toda sinceridad, creía que eso era el mejor consejo que podía darle en ese momento.

- Quiero hablar con él. – confesó.

- Pues hazlo, yo… yo estaré por aquí ¿Si? No te dejaré. – respondió en forma calma

George asintió y la mujer se alejó unos metros, saludando y recordando en silencio a cada una de las personas que se encontraba allí.

No quería, pero, aunque estaba a una gran distancia, el lugar estaba tan callado, que podía escuchar todo lo que él estaba diciendo:

_- Hola… lo siento Feddie_. – fue lo primero que escucho que decía. – _Quiero hablarte ¿Si? Quiero decirte que siento mucho no haber estado __contigo en ese momento, no sabes lo culpable que me siento, debería haber estado junto a ti, no nos tendríamos que haber separado, nunca lo hacíamos, ¿Por qué lo hicimos en ese momento?. Fred…_ - hizo una pausa que pareció durar años. – _lamento no haber ven__ido antes, no podía hacerlo ¿Sabes? Estoy seguro de que si estuvieras en mi posición estarías igual, no lo sé… tal vez un poco mejor, yo… yo siempre fui el más calmado ¿Recuerdas? Siempre fui el que tardaba más en procesar las cosas, tal vez por eso es que__ tarde tanto en venir hasta aquí, _- Angelina se enojó un poco con George en ese momento, él siempre se consideraba menos que los demás y eso no le gustaba para nada. _- y… ni siquiera me anime a venir solo._ – miro de reojo hacia donde estaba la chica, que hizo como si nada. – _no podía venir solo… LO SIENTO FRED… realmente lo siento. Esto no me deja dormir, siento que te estoy traicionado cada día un poco más y… no puedo evitarlo… espero que algún día me perdones, mejor dicho, espero que no te hayas enojado c__onmigo, espero que hayas comprendido lo duro que esto es para mí y que… ha sido una forma de superar lo que está pasando…_ - Angelina no entendía nada de lo que estaba diciendo, de acuerdo, no eran para ella esas palabras, era algún tipo de código entre hermanos, pero, no entenderlas la intrigaba mucho. – _no he podido evitarlo por más que lo intente, no lo logre, y… perdóname, pero, tengo que ser sincero, no hay nada más que me saque una sonrisa, está convirtiéndose en parte de mi ¿Sabes?... Fred hermano, te__ extraño, quiero verte, hablar contigo, extraño tu risa, extraño verte sonreír cuando se nos ocurría una broma, nada es lo mismo sin ti, y nunca nada volverá a ser lo mismo sin ti. – _dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Angelina decidió que ya era hora de actuar, no podía seguir dejando que George se derrumbara, tenía que actuar antes de que todo terminara mal, se acercó a donde él estaba y comenzó a hablar: - Emm… ¿George? – él la miró, tenía los ojos completamente rojos, aún más rojos que su propio pelo. - ¿Crees que… puedo hablar con él unos minutos? – preguntó un poco compungida.

- Claro. – dijo, miró una vez más a la tumba de su hermano, se paró y lo saludó: - Nunca te voy a olvidar Freddie… y… no voy a dejar que pase tanto tiempo la próxima. – dicho esto comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia otro sector del lugar.

Angelina comenzó a hablar muy despacio, no quería que se diera cuenta que ella había podido escuchar todo lo que había dicho: - Maldito desgraciado. – fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente, y lo primero que dijo. – Nunca me hiciste una broma y… vienes a hacérmela ahora… - agregó. - ¿Recuerdas cuando te pregunté por qué nunca me habías hecho una broma? – esbozó una muy diminuta sonrisa. – Me respondiste: "_Porque estoy planeando la broma perfecta para __ti __An__g_." La broma perfecta… me daba miedo esa frase, aún me da miedo esa frase. – tomo aire y fuerzas para continuar: - En toda la desgracia encontraste la broma perfecta para mí, la broma del destino ¿Verdad? Me aterra pensar que todo esto está pasando. - miró a George que seguía caminando con aire ausente. – Jamás pensé que iba a sentirme así y eso es lo que me asusta, que no creo estar lista para todo esto que estoy cargando dentro. – una lágrima contenida por fin se deslizo por su mejilla. – en ese momento supo que no iba a poder seguir hablando sobre absolutamente nada, asique, se levantó. – Lo siento Fred, pero… no puedo, no puedo con esto, es demasiado para mí… te juro que voy a volver, pero… ahora no puedo.

Se dio vuelta y caminó hacia donde estaba George que la miró con ojos de perro mojado, si, esos ojos que ponía cuando quería que hicieran lo que él quería. Angelina se detuvo de golpe y él la abrazó,… fue… raro, se sintió extraña, incómoda, pero a la vez, como si estuviera en casa, como si ahí fuera donde estaba protegida.

- ¿Vamos? – le preguntó.

- Si. – respondió ella convencida.

- Gracias por haberme acompañado. – comentó. Ella, no pudo responder.

Comenzaron nuevamente a caminar, esta vez hacia la salida, cuando estaban llegando, ambos, al mismo tiempo miraron hacia atrás y, al darse vuelta, quedaron por unos segundos mirándose fijo. Angelina se mordió el labio y bajo la vista, sin decir nada, siguió caminando.

El rostro de George, en ese instante, la siguió durante todo el día, incluso, durante toda la noche… no estaba segura de lo que él estaba comenzando a provocar en ella, pero, estaba segura de que era algo mucho más fuerte que cualquier cosa que podría haber sentido hasta ese momento.

También estaba segura de que, Fred, fuera donde estuviera, estaba riéndose de que, ella, estaba cayendo en su broma, en la broma_… perf__ecta_.


	4. Sortilegios Weasley

Otro capítulo de Here with me.

Espero que les guste, respeto cualquier crítica o halago.

Saludos

**_Pau Ruby_**

* * *

><p><strong>Sortilegio Weasley:<strong>

Hacía rato que estaba ahí sentada, en el piso… había desistido completamente de despertarlo, no lo estaba logrando, era casi inútil, dormía como si fuera a no despertar en años. En cambio, ahora, se había quedado sentada observándolo, había decidido que esa era una actividad mucho más agradable que, el intentar despertarlo.

No lo entendía y se lo preguntaba una y otra vez: ¿Por qué aún seguía allí sentada? ¿Por qué lo miraba tan embobada? ¿Por qué adoraba tanto verlo dormir? ¿Por qué tenía la absoluta necesidad de observar y memorizar cada milímetro de él?

Hasta el momento no lo había visto así, durmiendo… pensaba que tal vez lo miraba por la paz que le generaba, o porque su rostro reflejaba una calma absoluta, calma, que no estaba acostumbrada a ver en él, no sabía bien porque, pero… hacía media hora que debía haberlo despertado, y seguía ahí sentada, como el principio, observándolo como una tonta.

_- O como una __loca._ – pensó luego. – _Si se despierta va a pensar que eres una maldita loca Angelina._ - Si George se despertaba en ese momento iba a pesar que se había vuelto completamente demente, y tal vez así era, asique, prefirió despertarlo, sacarlo de esa paz absoluta, por mucho que le molestara o le costara hacerlo. – George. – dijo bajito. – George… George. – cada vez hablaba más fuerte, él, ni se movía. – Despierta… George… - se acercó a él y dijo: - Se quema la tienda. – nada, podría haber sido cierto, que no se hubiera dado cuenta, estaba tan profundamente dormido que no escuchaba nada en absoluto.

Decidió que, si iba a despertarlo, tenía que hacerlo violentamente, de otra forma no lo conseguiría.

Tomó una almohada que estaba tirada en el piso y comenzó a golpearlo con ella.

- George Weasley, despierta ahora. – dijo sin poder contener una voz burlona al ver como George abría los ojos sin comprender absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando o por qué lo estaban golpeando. – Despierta ahora.

- ¿Qué demo…? ¿Qué suce…? ¿Qué? ¿Angelina? – preguntó confundido.

- Hola. – dijo ella de forma inocente dejando de golpearlo y volviéndose a sentar en el piso. – Hace rato que estoy intentando despertarte. – agregó. – Ya no sabía que hacer.

George se corrió un poco y luego hizo un gesto para que ella se sentara en la cama, cuando la chica lo hizo – aunque un poco incómoda. -, él sonrío un poco: - Tienes que gritar bastante fuerte para despertarme… recuerda que escucho a medias. – bromeo señalando su oreja. ¿Por qué era tan tierno cuando hacía ese tipo de bromas? No sabía porque realmente, pero tenía cierta gracia cuando él lo decía, aunque la situación no lo fuera para nada.

- Eres un tonto. – dijo sonriendo.

- Si, un tonto, pero un tonto adorable. – corrigió. Angelina pensó que tenía toda la razón, pero… no se lo dijo.

Se quedaron unos segundos, minutos, tal vez horas, mirándose fijo… ella sentía que a cada segundo se perdía más y más en los ojos del pelirrojo, sentía que podía quedarse mirándolo así durante toda la vida, sin cansarse y siguiendo encontrándolos maravillosos. Desde hacía ya bastante tiempo, casi dos años, sus ojos se habían convertido en un faro para su vida, eran lo único en lo que pensaba al despertarse, y lo único que esperaba ver al salir de su casa.

- ¿Qué te trajo hasta aquí al final de cuentas? – preguntó, interrumpiendo el maravilloso momento.

- Emmm… - tuvo que salir rápido de ese especie de transe y contestar lo más normalmente posible. – Pasaba por aquí cerca y decidí venir de visita, pero… cuando llegué, había una gran cantidad de niños esperando en la puerta. Ninguno sabía que era lo que pasaba. – se detuvo un momento. – No lo sé, me asusté un poco de no encontrar la tienda abierta, asique entré, y… aquí estabas, durmiendo muy plácidamente. – explicó.

- ¿Te preocupaste por mí? – preguntó de forma galante.

Angelina rodeó los ojos y luego respondió: - Si George, me preocupe por ti. – él, ante la respuesta, sonrió y eso, pensó Angelina, lo hizo quedar muy adorable. – En fin… ¿Por qué no te despertaste? ¿Dónde está Ron?

- ¡Cierto! – dijo golpeándose la frente con la mano. – Ron se tomó el día libre.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó la chica.

- Es que es el cumpleaños de Hermione ¿Sabes?, y dijo que quería pasar el día con ella, que hoy no iba a venir. – comentó de forma relajada.

- Eso es genial. – dijo. - ¿Pero… eso que tiene que ver con qué no te despertaste para abrir la tienda? Sigo sin entender. Entiendo lo de Ron, pero no entiendo que te pasó a ti.

- Es que… usualmente Ron es el que me despierta. – admitió. – Lo que sucede es que… hay veces que no escucho a mi hermano ¿Sabes?… no se lo digas. – y río. – Asique, me olvidé de que hoy no venía. – dijo divertido.

- Entonces, tienes suerte de que haya venido, sino hubieras perdido todo un día de trabajo. Vamos, levántate. Les dije a los que estaban afuera que esperaran, que ya abrías. – explicó relajadamente, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo el hacerse cargo de los clientes de la tienda, como si el lugar fuera de ella.

- Eso es tener conciencia del mercado Angie ¿Sabes? Muy buen manejo de los clientes… es impresionante. – respondió.

Angelina sonrió y se sonrojó al mismo tiempo, la mirada de George, la estaba comenzando a intimidar, y más si le seguía hablando así, no estaba bien que la hiciera sentir así, tan vulnerable.

- ¿Puedes abrir la tienda? Yo me… levantaré. – dijo.

- Claro. – contestó Angelina. – Yo me encargo.

Se levantó y bajó las escaleras.

Increíblemente la gente seguía afuera, firmemente, esperando… eso era lo que le parecía inexplicable de ese lugar, era como si tuviera una especie de sortilegio en las personas… la cosa era simple, si entrabas allí, ibas a querer volver siempre… algo de ese lugar te atrapaba, y no te dejaba escapar fácilmente.

_- Igual que George._ – dijo una vocecita en la cabeza de la joven.

Abrió las puertas y de inmediato, todos los que estaban esperando entraron a la tienda con una gran sonrisa.

Los niños conversaban entre ellos, comentaban cuáles eran las cosas que iban a comprar ese día y se recomendaban productos a los gritos, pasándose cosas de mano en mano, mirando embobados los nuevos productos y diciendo que no podían creer cómo se le había ocurrido a alguien eso.

Angelina los miraba maravillada, completamente asombrada y al mismo tiempo muy feliz, feliz, porque ese lugar lleno de sonrisas y risas, y era, a fin de cuentas, el mejor lugar donde podía estar George, el mejor lugar para que él se sintiera contenido y alegre.

A los pocos minutos el joven bajo las escaleras con una gran sonrisa, algunos se le acercaron, como si fuera una especie de estrella de rock o algo parecido, él habló con los clientes y les recomendó algunos productos sin perder la paciencia ante tanta pregunta.

Ella se había quedado en un rincón, mirándolo como una colegiala, no podía entenderse ni a sí misma y comenzaba a preocuparse por ello. ¿Cómo podía ser que esto le estuviera pasando?

Cuando la gente se calmó y el lugar dejó de estar abarrotado de niños gritando como locos, George se le acercó.

- Gracias. – dijo.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Angelina.

- Porque siempre estás ahí cuando te necesito, cuando estoy a punto de perder el rumbo siempre me ayudas. – respondió mientras sonreía.

- Recuerda que es parte de la promesa que hicimos. – comentó la chica, tratando de no perderse en las palabras que él le había dicho.

- Si, recuerdo ese juramento, pero… creo que tu me has ayudado mucho más de lo que yo he podido ayudarte a ti, tu siempre…

- Me has ayudado mucho George. – la chica lo interrumpió. – Me has ayudado mucho y sin siquiera darte cuenta.

Él sonrió y ella se sintió muy contenta por ello, más que contenta, feliz, de saber que George le agradecía lo que había hecho, aunque sintiera que no había sido gran cosa.

Cuando el joven se alejó, porque uno de sus clientes lo llamó, Angelina se lo quedó mirando, y pensando que, ese lugar tenía todas las características de George, ese lugar era increíble, cuando estabas allí era imposible no sonreír, imposible no querer estar en ese lugar cada instante de tu vida cerca de allí, ese lugar, sin duda alguna, tenía un hechizo, ese lugar te atrapaba, ese lugar te enamoraba sin que pudieras detenerlo… igual que su dueño


	5. Confesion

Espero que les guste!

Gracias por leer

Besos

_**Pau Ruby Malfoy**_

* * *

><p><span>Confesión:<span>

George la había ido a visitar a su casa, no le había dado una explicación de por qué había ido, sólo le había dicho que quería verla y ella lo había aceptado porque, le encantaba estar con él.

Estaban tomando un café, sentados frente a frente, ella lo observaba, ya no podía refrenar lo que sentía por George, no podía detener a su corazón que latía desbocadamente cuando estaba cerca suyo.

Hacía rato que se habían quedado en silencio, sólo se miraban, uno a la vez, ya no había nada que decirse, o… había demasiado por decirse, y ese era el problema.

- ¿George? – dijo muy bajo. Él la miró, preguntándole con los ojos qué era lo que le pasaba, qué era lo que quería. – A ti. – dijo sin pensar.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó confundido. Ella había respondido la pregunta que él estaba haciéndole, pero, lamentablemente, no le había entendido, asique… tomo aire y fuerza de donde pudo y dijo: - Te amo. – sin anestesia. - Te amo. – repitió al ver que él no había reaccionado aún y un poco más convencida.

George estaba como paralizado, sus ojos estaban fijos en ella, pero, no la estaba mirando, lo sabía, era como si estuviera en algún tipo de transe, del que parecía que no iba a salir jamás, nunca lo había visto así, y estaba comenzando a asustarla.

- George. – dijo intentando que al menos pestañeara o diera alguna señal de vida.

Él se levantó tan rápido que no la dejó reaccionar.

- No. No. No. No. – dijo, y cada vez que negaba parecía más convencido. – No. No Angelina. – decía casi sin respirar y mirando el suelo. – Eso no es cierto.

- Es verdad George, te amo. – dijo ella tratando de que entendiera. Se levantó y se acercó un poco a donde él estaba. – Te amo. Te amo. – había sido completamente fácil decirlo, a diferencia de lo que ella pensaba, lo complicado ahora era hacerlo entender que era verdad y que ella no estaba jugando con él.

- No. Estás confundida, tú no me amas, solo estas confundida ¿Entiendes?, solo eso. – dijo tratando de convencerla. – Somos amigos, nada más que amigos, no podemos ser otra cosa.

Angelina se acercó un poco más y volvió a hablar: - No estoy confundida, y si, tienes razón, somos amigos, pero yo hace mucho tiempo que te deje de ver así y lo siento, pero, no puedo evitarlo y no estoy confundida, para nada confundida, tú eres el que no lo entiende. Te amo – dijo esto último muy lentamente como para que el chico pudiera procesar la información por completo.

- Lo que sientes no es verdad, yo soy tu amigo. No me amas a mí.

- No me digas lo que siento George Weasley. – dijo enojada porque no le creía y un poco indignada por la tonta insistencia del joven. – No te atrevas a decirme lo que siento por ti.

- Angelina, escúchame, yo no soy Fred ¿De acuerdo? y nunca lo seré. – concluyó, su voz parecía un poco triste.

La chica se quedó como paralizada, nunca se habría esperado esa respuesta, habría esperado cualquier cosa menos eso, había esperado hasta que le gritara que estaba completamente loca, pero… no ESO. Ella creía que ese tema ya había sido cerrado hacía mucho, que ambos habían comprendido que era lo que ella sentía por Fred, que habían conversado sobre ello, pero parecía que George aún no había comprendido del todo.

- Ya sé que no eres Fred, - dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas del enojo y la desesperación. – lo sé y no me importa. Me importas tú, quien eres, no a quien te pareces. Yo no amaba a Fred, ya hablamos sobre esto, lo quería mucho, pero nunca llegué a amarlo, lo sabes, te lo expliqué - sintió la absoluta necesidad de recordárselo nuevamente. -. Al que amo es a ti, por eso te lo estoy diciendo ahora. – explicó. – Sé que no eres tu hermano y sobre todo sé lo distinto que eres a él. Sé que siempre fuiste el más tranquilo de los dos, que siempre fuiste el menos testarudo, por eso siempre dejabas que Fred tenga la última palabra, sé que siempre te has sentido menos, pero no es así, vales mucho George, vales demasiado.

- Esto no puede ser, esto no está bien. – decía incrédulo.

- George. – dijo en tono suplicante.

- No Angelina, - gritó. -, no está bien. – dicho esto se dio media vuelta y salió a toda marcha de la casa.

Angelina se quedó quieta, mirando el lugar donde él había estado hacía tan solo unos segundos, no había podido siquiera seguirlo, aunque sabía que también era inútil.

Incapaz de refrenarlas, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. En ese momento se dio cuenta, había perdido todo, ya no podía hacer nada para evitar lo que había sucedido, ella sabía que en el momento en el que le dijera que estaba enamorada de él, ya no iba poder seguir siendo su amiga, pero… nunca se había imaginado que él iba a reaccionar de esa forma y eso la había destruido, nunca se había imaginado que la iba a tratar así, como si ella se estuviera conformando con él o algo parecido, como si fuera un premio de consolación.

Se recostó sobre el sillón, pensando en todo lo que había pasado, pensando en cómo todo había cambiado desde el momento en el que George había vuelto a su vida, pensando en cómo ella había cambiado desde esa tarde en que lo había ido a buscar a la tienda.

Siguió llorando sin poder detenerse hasta que se quedó completamente dormida, y, aunque, se durmió, la persiguieron horribles pesadillas que la dejaban sin aliento, pero, que, al mismo tiempo, se resistían y no la dejaban despertarse.

Cuando por fin despertó, lo hizo gracias a un trueno. Despertó exaltada, por sus sueños y ese horrible ruido que había irrumpido en toda su casa.

Se quedó acostada, no quería levantarse, no estaba de humor para nada, allí, en la oscuridad, todo parecía un poco mejor, o al menos eso creía, prender la luz, significaba darse cuenta que estaba sola, completamente sola.

Otro trueno estalló y, al instante escuchó el timbre.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó con la voz quebrada.

No hubo ningún tipo de respuesta. Comenzó a pensar que tal vez se lo había imaginado, cuando volvió a escuchar el timbre.

- ¿Quién es? – preguntó un poco más fuerte pero igualmente sin ánimo.

Nadie le contestó, asique, un poco molesta se levantó, se acercó lentamente, arrastrando los pies a la puerta y la abrió.

George estaba parado en el marco, completamente empapado con la lluvia y con la cabeza gacha, cuando ella abrió la miró, tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos.

Lo miró unos instantes, pensando que tal vez era un sueño o que, si, realmente estaba ahí, pero que le quería seguir gritando y humillándola.

- George… ¿Qué… -

No pudo terminar de hablar, porque antes de que llegara a reaccionar tiró de ella, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó. Angelina, después de superado el shock inicial, se puso en puntas de pie, para equiparar sus alturas y enredo sus dedos en el pelo del joven.

Sentía como si fuera una descarga eléctrica en todo el cuerpo, fue una sensación completamente indescriptible, demasiado placentera, se dio cuenta que había estado esperando ese beso hacía meses, años quizás.

Se separaron unos centímetros y allí fue cuando el terror la invadió. ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Le iba a preguntar por qué la había besado?. Mantenía los ojos cerrados, incapaz de mirarlo y enfrentarlo.

- No debería haberte gritado. – fue lo primero que dijo, en voz muy baja.

- Me lo merecía un poco. – respondió ella sin abrir los ojos.

- No te lo merecías. – hizo un silencio, ella seguía con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. - ¿Te molesta si te pido que me mires? – preguntó.

No podía decirle eso, era inevitable que iba a mirarlo al instante, el maldito tenía un poder en ella que nadie en el mundo había llegado a tener.

Abrió los ojos y lo miró, como él había pedido que lo hiciera.

Sus miradas se encontraron y por unos segundos Angelina se perdió allí, no quería volver, no quería afrontar la realidad, a pocas cosas le tenía miedo y… a esta, era una de ellas.

- ¿Por qué me besaste? – preguntó la chica incapaz de controlar su intriga.

- Porque te amo. – respondió como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, ella se quedó mirándolo, sin comprender lo que estaba pasando, tal vez estaba soñando, seguro que estaba soñando.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste así? – preguntó haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mirarlo a los ojos mientras hablaba.

- Porque te amo. – respondió nuevamente.

- Esa no es una excusa y no tiene ningún tipo de sentido. – replicó la chica.

- Tienes razón. – admitió. - Para empezar, debo admitir que hace mucho comencé a sentí cosas por ti… - hizo una pausa. – cosas que pensé que no debería sentir y todo este tiempo lo único que he querido fue convencerme de que eras solo mi amiga, de que no te quería más allá de eso pero… - bajó la vista y habló muy despacio: - fue imposible. Todo este tiempo, sentía que estaba traicionando a mi hermano, cuando él vivía jamás se me hubiera ocurrido siquiera mirarte, eras de él.

- Yo nunca… - dijo interrumpiéndolo un poco indignada. George la miró y supo de debía escuchar lo que quería decir.

- Como te iba diciendo. – dijo con una sonrisa. – Yo sentía que no debía ni acercarme a ti, si era posible, pero, de un tiempo hasta ahora, pude darme cuenta de todo lo que Fred veía en ti, si, eres bellísima, siempre lo supe, pero… - Angelina se sonrojó ante ese comentario. -, aparte de ello, aprendí a quererte cada día un poco más, hasta que ya no pude refrenar lo que había comenzado a sentir. – explicó.

- ¿Entonces por qué te fuiste así? – preguntó la chica.

- Porque me negué tanto, me negué a mí mismo pensar en ti, que cuando me dijiste eso yo… simplemente no supe cómo reaccionar. Cuando salí de aquí comencé a caminar, creo que hace unas dos horas que estoy dando vueltas por el barrio. Deben pensar que soy un loco o algo.

Imaginarse a George, caminando por la calle, bajo la lluvia, pensando en ella la hizo sonreír un poco.

- En fin… - dijo. – No paré de pensar en ese tiempo, pensar que todo esto estaba mal, realmente mal… hasta que me acordé lo que me dijo Bill.

- ¿Bill? – preguntó confundida.

- Bill. – respondió él. – A veces es bueno escuchar los consejos de un hermano mayor. – y continuó: - Me dijo, primero, que era un idiota. – ambos sonrieron. – Después, me dijo que, debía dejar de pensar tanto, que debía dejarme llevar por lo que sentía ¿Sabes? Me dijo que tenía que volver a sonreír, a reírme, que tenía que volver a hacer lo que quería, lo que amaba, que tenía que volver a ser feliz, porque, a fin de cuentas, eso es lo que Fred hubiera querido para mí, no hubiera querido que me encerrara, querría que saliera, que viviera todo lo que él no pudo.

- Sabias palabras las de Bill – admitió Angelina un poco asombrada. –. Tiene toda la razón.

- Exacto. Angie, me di cuenta que… por ti es que volví a sonreír todos los días, tú me diste las fuerzas para volver a abrir la tienda, tú… me haces feliz, y por eso te amo, porque has hecho que vuelva a ser feliz en medio de tanta destrucción y tragedia… Te amo. – dijo.

Angelina no soportó ni un segundo más y lo besó, traspaso el umbral de la puerta, ya no le importaba nada.

- Yo también. – respondió ella. – Y… - los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, agradeció que el agua no lo hacía notar. – tú también me has hecho volver a ser feliz ¿Sabes? Cuando te veo sonreír es… es el mejor regalo que me puedes dar.

Estaba empapándose con la lluvia, pero no le interesaba, por fin sentía que todo estaba solucionándose, que, ahora sí, era su oportunidad y su tiempo para ser feliz, porque sabía, que mientras estuviera con él, todo iba a salir bien.


	6. DEspués de todo

**Espero que les gust**

**Pau Ruby Malfoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Después de todo:<strong>

La Madriguera era un hervidero de gente, toda la familia estaba allí. Festejar un cumpleaños en esa casa era un caos asegurado. Había más personas de lo que se podían albergar, la voz de los miembros de la familia, comenzaba lentamente a aumentar y a molestar a todos, el espacio reducido hacia que chocaras con cualquier persona o cosa que se encontrara a tu alrededor, y como si fuera poco, el calor comenzaba a poner molestos a todos, incluyendo a los niños que corrían por el parque tratando de despejarse, golpeando todos los gnomos que aparecían por su camino y gritando entre ellos.

Molly Weasley estaba a punto de tener un ataque de nervios, aunque lo negara, todos lo sabían. Intentaban ayudarla, pero no dejaba ni que se acercaran a la cocina, decía que tenía todo estaba bajo control.

Angelina miró por décima vez la situación, todos tenían un rol que cumplir dentro de la organización de la fiesta, menos ella, y eso le molesto muchísimo, se sentía una completa inútil.

Pensó que alguien tenía que ir a ayudar a Molly, y ya que parecía la única que estaba desocupada, decidió que tenía que ser ella.

- ¿Señora Weasley? – preguntó en tono bajo. - ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?

Molly se dio vuelta y la miró, primero mal, como a punto de gritarle que se largara de allí, pero luego su rostro se relajó un poco.

- ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no me digas así? – preguntó con una sonrisa. – Soy Molly. ¿De acuerdo?

Angelina asintió.

- Ven. – dijo la mujer.

Molly hizo un gesto para que se sentara con ella en la mesa. Angelina se sentía un poco incómoda, la mujer la miraba como inspeccionándola o algo parecido.

- ¿Necesita ayuda? – preguntó la chica para romper el incómodo silencio.

- No, no necesito que hagas nada, enserio, todo está bien, ya casi termino, además… tampoco te dejaría. – dijo. Eso le sonó bastante insultante y al instante puso mala cara, la mujer le estaba diciendo abiertamente que no confiaba en ella, que por eso no había hecho nada durante todo el día. – Digo… por tu estado, no quiero que te estreses y créeme… hacer algo en esta cocina te alteraría los nervios, además sé que te pondrían a hacer trabajos pesados y no te conviene. – se apresuró a decir.

La joven se la quedó mirando, con los ojos muy abiertos, completamente sorprendida ante lo que le había dicho la mujer, no podía siquiera articular una palabra.

- Yo… - dijo al fin.

- Sólo una cosa, como para aclarar mis dudas. ¿Puedo? - Angelina asintió. - Tengo tres opciones para ti, dime cuál es la correcta: 1º han decidido no decirle a nadie. 2º yo soy la única que supuestamente no está enterada de esto. O… 3º no se lo has dicho a George aún. ¿Cuál es la correcta? – preguntó.

La mujer seguía sonriendo y ella seguía paralizada.

- Yo… - volvió a decir.

- Ya niña habla. – dijo sonriendo, pero, al mismo tiempo animándola.

Ella no habló.

- Para que no te sientas mal te diré que tuve siete hijos y tengo cuatro nietos, reconocería a una mujer embarazada a cuadras de distancia. – comentó como si tal cosa. - Y… por tu reacción, parecería que te tomé por sorpresa, obviamente, y que, nadie más que tú lo sabe. ¿Me equivoco?

Angelina negó con la cabeza, era incapaz de hablar, no sabía que decir.

La mujer tomo sus manos y continuó hablando: - ¿Qué es lo que tanto te preocupa?

- Es que… - antes de poder darse cuenta ya estaba hablando, no se había percatado de lo mucho que necesitaba expresar lo que sentía. -, yo, me enteré hace unos días, pero… es verdad, no se lo he dicho a nadie, incluyendo a George, sólo quería que fuera un secreto hasta estar segura.

- ¿Segura de qué? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

- Segura de que George lo va a tomar bien y de cómo va a reaccionar. – respondió. – No… no quiero que se sienta mal. Va a ser muy fuerte para él, no quiero que lo tome mal o que se sienta culpable… como siempre.

Molly asintió al comprender de lo que ella estaba hablando: - Si… será difícil, pero… estoy segura de que estará feliz con la noticia. – dijo intentando calmarla.

- ¿Cómo podemos saberlo? Se culpa por todo lo bueno que le pasa. Es como si una parte de él se negara a seguir adelante a ser feliz… es horrible, y yo… yo no sé qué hacer para ayudarlo, - se le quebró la voz y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, - no puedo evitar que se sienta mal y me siento una inútil y sé que… cuando se enteré – hizo una pausa. -, no está listo para esto.

- Querida. – agregó con voz muy tierna. – Todos nos sentimos inútiles cada vez que intentamos ayudar a George o cuando queremos que hable, créeme. Pero… tú lo has ayudado y mucho, sin siquiera saber lo que estabas haciendo. No debes sentirte mal por esto. Hasta que no apareciste en su vida, todos temíamos por él, pero ahora que tu estas, todo cambio… él cambio. – explicó. - Y esta noticia será lo mejor que le puede pasar.

- Espero que él también piense eso. – respondió un poco nerviosa.

- Claro que pensará eso querida… prométeme algo. – dijo, y eso hizo que la joven se pusiera nerviosa. – Hoy en la tarde le dirás a George, no es que quiera presionarte ni nada de eso. – era justo lo que estaba haciendo, presionándola. – Es que creo que, mientras más rápido se enteré, menos excluido se va a sentir, créeme, si él llega siquiera a suponer que le ocultaste esto, por temor a su reacción…

- Se sentirá peor. – dijo Angelina terminando la frase.

- Exacto.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, mirándose.

- Señora Weasley – dijo intentando terminar con ese silencio - ¿Podría dejar que la ayude? Teddy y Victorie están a punto de destruir toda la casa, tienen hambre, están aburridos.

- Si, si… toma. – la mujer le alcanzó algunos platos.

El almuerzo y el resto de la tarde, por suerte, transcurrió con total tranquilidad, aunque, Angelina se encontraba un poco incómoda, se sentía observada por Molly constantemente, como si, silenciosamente, le estuviera dando fuerzas para hablar o presionándola para que contara la verdad.

Cuando todos comenzaron a irse, Angelina dijo que también se iban, quería descansar un poco.

Saludaron y se fueron. Aparecieron a tan solo unos metros de la tienda y de su casa. Angelina al instante comenzó a sentirse mal, se había mareado, pero no quería demostrarlo. Siguieron caminando y entraron a la casa, ya no podía aparentar sentirse bien y George lo notó.

- ¿Qué te sucede? – preguntó parándose delante de ella. – Dime.

- Nada, estoy bien. – contestó.

- ¿Qué es lo que tienes? – volvió a preguntar. - ¿Qué te sucede?

- Estoy mareada, sólo eso. – era imposible que le volviera a decir que no le pasaba nada, de todas formas ya se había dado cuenta.

- Ven. – dijo y la ayudó a sentarse. Con un rápido movimiento de varita, paso un vaso con agua en sus manos. – Toma, tal vez esto ayude.

Ella sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa. Tomo un poco de agua, sólo por compromiso, sabía que no iba a hacerle absolutamente nada.

- ¿Mejor? – preguntó, Angelina asintió.

La mujer miró a su esposo, era hora de decirle la verdad, no podía esperar más tiempo, debía decirlo antes de que las cosas empeoraran.

- ¿George? – un nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar fluidamente, los nervios la estaban traicionando.

- ¿Si? ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó con un tono de preocupación en su voz.

- Te… tengo que decir algo… pero… no lo sé, no sé cómo decírtelo, ni por dónde empezar. – George la miró sonriendo y eso le dio fuerzas para continuar hablando. – Primero quiero que sepas que sé lo difícil que va a ser pero…

- Ya Angie. – dijo entre nervioso y preocupado.

- Estoy embarazada. – soló las palabras sin respirar. George se quedó quieto, mirándola, luego de unos segundos se paró, caminó algunos pasos y se detuvo, dándole la espalda. – Sé que esto es difícil, pero, no puedes seguir así, - mientras hablaba comenzaba a enojarse más y más. – no puedes sentirte culpable toda la vida. Yo sé que te duele, sé que querías a tu hermano, lo comprendo porque yo también lo quería, pero – los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas con tan solo pensar en lo que estaba a punto de decir. – no puedo continuar de este modo, no puedo seguir sintiéndome una inútil. – George seguía en la misma posición y ella, ante eso comenzó a llorar, no soportaba su indiferencia, aunque, eso no la detuvo, quería seguir hablando. – Estoy cansada de intentar alegrarte, y no… no quiero, no puedo soportarlo más tiempo y tampoco podría soportar que mi hijo se sienta así… no voy a permitirlo. – dijo. Angelina camino en dirección a la puerta, convencida de que ese era el punto final, de que aquel era el momento en el que su corazón se había roto por completo.

- Nuestro. – la voz de George hizo que se parara en seco. – Nuestro hijo Angelina. Porque es nuestro ¿Verdad? – la joven se dio vuelta y vio que estaba esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

- Claro que lo es. – respondió. – Pero yo no

- Angie. Yo no me siento mal por creer que estoy robando la vida de Fred – explicó y se acercó a ella. – Lo que me duele es el hecho de no poder compartirla con él. – hizo una pausa y Angelina dio un paso hacia él. – Me duele no poder decirle "_Hermano… estoy enamorado, me voy a casar…__ voy a ser padre__"…_ quisiera poder decirle todo eso, ver su rostro, escuchar el obligado chiste después de toda noticia importante.

Suspiró dramáticamente y Angelina sonrió un poco.

- Lamento haber reaccionado así. – dijo avergonzada. – Siento haberte dicho todas esas horribles cosas.

- George la miró y sonrió, luego dijo: - A veces me lo merezco, y está bien que lo hayas hecho, porque, me hizo darme cuenta que no solo sufro yo, sino que hago sufrir a todos los que están cerca. – parecía un tanto angustiado. – Pero te prometo que no volveré a hacerte sentir mal.

La mujer sonrió y lo beso.

Ella estaba segura que George cumpliría esa promesa, después de todo, siempre había cumplido todo lo que le había jurado.


End file.
